Das Beste kommt zum Schluss
by RealityFighter
Summary: Der Tag der Entscheidung ist da. Nach drei Jahren Oberstufe und Dormitory-Leben, werden Takara, Kiyomine und ihre Freunde in die große weite Welt entlassen. Was so alles am letzten Tag passieren kann? Kiyomine Hosaka x Takara Fujishima (Vorsicht yaoi - don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Charakteren aus dem Manga „Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!" von Abe Miyuki (mit vol.26 als Spoiler und Anregung ).

M für spätere Kapitel

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Kiyomine hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und schlief tief und fest. Takara lauschte denn tiefen Atemzügen und konnte den Herzschlag des anderen an seinem Rücken spüren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Kiyomine und er zusammen schliefen, eigentlich schliefen sie öfters zusammen in einem Bett als getrennt, doch heute fühlte es sich irgendwie anders an.

Takara schloss die Augen und atmete tiefe und lange Züge. Doch was er auch versuchte, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte sich nicht zu bewegen, um Kiyomine nicht aufzuwecken, tat er es nun doch. Es raschelte leise als er versuchte leicht seine Position zu wechseln.

Kiyomine gab ein grunzen von sich und zog Takara noch enger an sich heran. Ihre Köpfe lagen nun dicht aneinander und Takara konnte Kiyomines Atem an seinem Ohr spüren. Takara griff nach Kiyomines Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag um sie ein bisschen nach unten zu schieben. Kiyomine senkte seinen Kopf, sodass er nun in Takaras Halsbeuge lag.

„Was ist?", kam es leise geflüstert von Kiyomine, „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Jedes einzelne Wort spürte Takara an seinem Hals wenn Kiyomines Lippen beim Sprechen leicht über seine Haut strichen. „Mmm… Kiyomine", drang es leise über Takaras Lippen. „Was? Magst du das nicht?" Kiyomine lachte leise.

Takara drehte sich ruckartig um und schaute Kiyomine direkt ins Gesicht, trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er die gröberen Gesichtszüge erkennen. Er schob sich ein klein wenig nach Oben und senkte seinen Kopf bis sich ihre Stirne berührten, und verweilte so eine Weile.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr?"  
„Was weißt du nicht mehr?"  
„Ich weiß nicht – ich fühl mich so leer – keine Ahnung … ich weiß nicht."  
„Dann schlaf! Morgen ist unsere Abschiedsfeier", kam es schläfrig von Kiyomine.

Takara rutschte nach unten, bis sein Kopf angenehm auf Kiyomines Arm lag. Kiyomine schlang seinen Arm um Takara und zog ihn noch fester zu sich, ihre Beine waren miteinander verschlungen. Takara schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

**- der nächste Morgen -  
**

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet, vor allem für Kiyomine. Obwohl Takara gestern kaum einschlafen konnte wachte er heute Morgen besonders früh auf und weckte dabei Kiyomine, der noch gut 2-3 Stunden mehr hätte schlafen können. Er gab ein grunzen von sich um zu zeigen das er sich gestört fühlte, doch Takara schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

Schließlich war es Kiyomine genug und er schrie „Verdammt Shorty musst du jeden Morgen so früh aufwachen!" Und damit packte er Takara an seiner Bärchen-Schlafhose, der grade im Begriff war das Bett zu verlassen, und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich. „Ah… Kiyomine! Was soll das?", brüllte Takara; weiter kam er aber nicht, da Kiyomine ihn unter sich zog.

Kiyomine hielt Takaras Hände mit einer Hand zusammen, als der sich anschickte sich zu wehren, mit der anderen Hand griff er nach Takaras Kiefer und drehte Takaras Kopf so, dass sie sich in die Augen blickten. „Wie wär's mit einem Gutenmorgenkuss?", fragte er schelmisch und presste im nächsten Moment mit sanftem Druck seine Lippen auf Takaras. Takara versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen, doch als er nach Luft schnappte, nutze Kiyomine die Gelegenheit und schob seine Zunge in den Mund des Andern.

Takara stoppte seine Befreiungsversuche, und für einen Moment sah es so aus als würde er diesen Kuss genießen, doch plötzlich spürte Kiyomine einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Zunge und schmeckte Blut. „Ah… spinnst du?", fluchte Kiyomine und drückte Takara in die Matratze um sich gleichzeitig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu bewegen. „Wer hat dir auch die Erlaubnis gegeben mich zu küssen? Das geschieht dir recht!", schrie Takara zurück und wischte sich angewidert über den Mund.

Takara krabbelte vom Bett, und warf dabei böse Blicke auf Kiyomine. Die ständigen Küsse von Kiyomine war Takara langsam gewohnt, obwohl es sich zu Häufen schien, da Kiyomine es früher vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit getan hatte um ihn zu ärgern.

Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick im Bad. Heute, am Morgen, war ihre Abschiedsfeier von der Schule, und nachmittags würde es für sie eine kleine Abschiedsparty im Dormitory geben.

Waren 3 Jahre wirklich schon um? War seine Großmutter wirklich vor 3 Jahren gestorben, und er war ins Dormitory gezogen? Es schien Takara so kurz vor zu kommen, doch wenn er ihm nachhinein überlegte reichte das was er in diesen 3 Jahren erlebt hatte locker für 4. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod seiner Großmutter hatte er zu Beginn wochenlang Schule verpasst. Auch die zahlreichen Model Termine mit Kiyomine, in die er hineingeraten war, ließen sein Leben der letzten 3 Jahre nicht grade als uninteressant und gewöhnlich beschreiben. Im zweiten Jahr hatte er den stressigen Job des Dormitory-Schüler-Sprecher übernommen, was seinen im kellerliegenden Noten nicht unbedingt geholfen hatte, doch Gott sei Dank hatte er Hilfe von Kiyomine und vor allem auch von Okuno Yoshiya bekommen.

Takara war dabei seine Haare zu waschen, als ihm plötzlich Seife in die Augen geriet. Der plötzliche Schmerz ließ Takara einen Schritt zurücktreten, dabei stolperte er über das Stück Seife, dass versehentlich runtergefallen war*. Während des Fallens stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus, und mit einem lauten donnernden Geräusch landete er auf dem Boden. Die Tür zum Badezimmer wurde aufgerissen und Kiyomine stürmte hinein.

„Shorty bist du ok?" – „Nein, ich hab Seife in den Augen.", kam es schluchzend von Takara. Kiyomine kniete sich vor Takara. Takara griff nach Kiyomines T-Shirt, und wischte sich die Seife aus seinen Augen. „Ah…, was soll das Shorty!" – „Was? Du duscht doch sowie so gleich, und das Hemd kommt danach in die Wäsche." – „Bist du fertig?" – „Nein, ich muss meine Haare noch auswaschen." Kiyomine reichte Takara eine Hand, um ihm aufzustehen zu helfen. „Danke.", kam es leise von Takara, er drehte sich um, um Kiyomine dankbar in die Augen zu schauen.

„Hey, was soll das den jetzt werden?", rief Takara überrascht aus, Kiyomine war dabei seine Hose auszuziehen, seines Hemdes hatte er sich schon entledigt. „Was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich sowieso Duschen muss, dann kann ich es auch jetzt machen!" – „Aber ich dusch' grad.", kam es empört von Takara. „Stell dich nicht so an.", mit diesen Worten, trat Kiyomine an Takara vorbei in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser an.

Heißes Wasser kam aus dem Duschkopf und füllte das Bad schnell mit, warmen Dampf. „Komm her, ich helfe dir das Shampoo aus deinen Haaren auszuwaschen.", wiederwillig trat Takara näher. „Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an.", kam es zum wiederholten Male, „Schließ deine Augen, oder willst du wieder Seife in die Augen bekommen?", neckte Kiyomine.

Takara schloss seine Augen, wie Kiyomine gesagt hatte, und dieser fing an Takaras Haare sanft auszuwaschen und Takaras Kopf zu massieren. Kiyomine trat näher und seine Hände wanderten Takaras Nacken entlang, wobei er mit seinen Daumen leichten Druck entlang der Wirbelsäule ausübte und anschließend die Nackenmuskeln zu den Schultern hin entlang ausstrich. Seine Hände verweilten kurz auf Takaras Schultern ehe sie dann über Takaras Burst nach unten wanderten.

Er umschlang Takaras Oberkörper und senkte seinen Mund an Takaras Ohr; Takara hob seine Hände und klammerte sie um Kiyomines Arme. Ein leises Flüstern kam von Kiyomine: „Du wirst bei mir bleiben, nicht? Selbst nach dem heutigen Tag, nicht?" – „Hatten wir das nicht schon besprochen? Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du willst.", kam es ebenso leise von Takara der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte, er legte sanft eine Hand an die Seite von Kiyomines Kopf und drehte den Eigenen ein bisschen. Takara hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Kiyomines Lippen „Und du wirst immer bei mir bleiben, nicht?", kam es fast lautlos von Takara als er den Kuss löste. „Immer!" (K)

* * *

* ja ich weiß, ein alt bekanntes Klischee :D

Kya, isn't it sweet *giggel*

**Kritiken und Kommentare sind immer willkommen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Charakteren aus dem Manga „Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!" von Abe Miyuki (mit vol.26 als Spoiler und Anregung ).

Kapitel rating T; M für spätere Kapitel

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Kiyomine hatte nicht erwartet, dass Takara ihn von sich aus Küssen würde. Er ließ seine Hände langsam am Takaras Körper hinunter gleiten, dabei küsste er immer und immer wieder den Nacken des Anderen, der sich noch dichter an ihn drückte.

Kiyomine hörte Takaras ruhige tiefe Atemzüge, und er wusste, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Kiyomines Hände wanderten Takaras Arme entlang und verschränkten sich mit Takaras Händen, als er an diesen angekommen war. Er schoss ihre Arme vor Takaras Brust, und verweilte so einige Minuten, während das heiße Wasser aus dem Duschkopf angenehm auf seinen Rücken prasselte.

Kiyomines Kinn ruhte in Takaras Halsbeuge, er fragte leise: „Wann beginnt die Abschiedsfeier in der Schule?" „Um 10:30 Uhr müssen wir in der Sporthalle sein. Ich muss meine Schuluniform noch bügeln. Soll ich deine auch gleich mit bügeln?" Kiyomine stieß ein Knurren aus, wenn Takara noch seine Schuluniform bügeln musste, hieß das, dass er jeden Moment aus der Dusche steigen würde um sich fertig zu machen. Und er hatte richtig gelegen, sobald er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, begann Takara sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. Takara trat aus der Dusche schnappte sich ein Handtuch und schloss die Duschtür hinter sich. „Du solltest dich beeilen, wir sollten noch Frühstücken bevor wir zur Abschiedsfeier gehen. Und die Cafeteria ist heute nur bis 10 geöffnet."

Als Kiyomine aus dem Badezimmer trat, war das Einzige was er anhatte das Handtuch um seine Hüften, und seine Haare waren noch nass. Als Takara ihn entdeckte, wie er tropfnass auf dem Badezimmer trat, schrie er auf „Ah… Kiyomine schau dir die Pfütze an, die du gemacht hast, wer glaubst du wird die nachher wieder aufwischen müssen?" „Ich hab meine Unterwäsche vergessen.", antwortete Kiyomine Takara, ohne wirklich auf dessen Frage zu achten. „Hier ist deine verdammte Unterwäsche!", damit knallte Takara Kiyomine seine Unterwäsche an den Kopf, die er im grade hatte bringen wollen, und verschwand auf dem Flur, um etwas zum aufwischen zu besorgen.

Als Takara Kiyomine so tropfnass und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gesehen hatte, war im mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wie unterschiedlich sie doch waren. Und warum musste Kiyomine auch immer alles schmutzig machen, und er, Takara, war dann derjenige der das wieder sauber machte, wie hatte er das die letzten drei Jahre ausgehalten?

Der Boden war wieder sauber und Takara war grade verzweifelt dabei seine Krawatte richtig zu knoten, als ihn von hinten zwei starke Arme umschlangen. „Shorty, jetzt gehst du seit drei Jahren auf diese Schule, und du schaffst es noch immer nicht deine Krawatte richtig zu binden?", fragte Kiyomine neckisch, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

„Ah… lass mich in Ruhe, das ist nur wegen der neuen Schuluniformordnung*. Und zieh dich endlich an.", stieß Takara genervt aus. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte Kiyomine direkt in Takaras Ohr. „9 Uhr 15", antwortete Takara nach einem schnellen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die Kiyomine ihm im 2ten Jahr geschenkt hatte, während er weiterhin versuchte seine Krawatte möglichst ordentlich zu binden.

„Hm…", ertönte es nun leise an seinem Ohr, „dann haben wir noch 5 Minuten." „5 Minuten für was?", fragte Takara beunruhigt, aber Kiyomine antworte ihm nicht. Stattdessen zog Kiyomine die noch immer nicht gebundene Krawatte von Takaras Hals und schmiss sie über die Rückenlehne von Takaras Schreibtischstuhl. „Was soll das denn werden, Kiyomine?", stieß Takara überrascht aus, doch Kiyomine antwortete ihm nur knapp: „Wenn du dich wehrst kommen wieder Knicke in dein Hemd."

Keine 10 Sekunden später landete dann auch das Hemd auf dem Schreibtischstuhl. „Ah…" stieß Takara aus als er rücklings auf sein Bett fiel, Kiyomines Hand unter seinem Kopf. Kiyomine beugte sich langsam zu ihm nach unten, ihre Blicke verloren sich ineinander, bis Kiyomines Lippen sanft Takaras berührten, und dieser seine Augen langsam schloss, um den Kuss in vollen Zügen genießen zu können.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür!" stieß Takara atemlos hervor, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. „Sind doch nur 5 Minuten", knurrte Kiyomine und Takara konnte deutlich den aufkommenden Ärger aus Kiyomines Stimme hören. „Aber wirklich nur 5 Minuten", und damit schlang Takara Kiyomine seine Arme um den Hals und zog ihn nach unten in einen weiteren Kuss.

Kiyomine hatte nicht erwartet, dass Takara sich so willig zeigen würde, da er sich sonst immer so strikt dagegen wehrte, aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge sanft über Takaras Lippen, bevor er mit leichtem Druck Einlass in Takaras Mund verlangte. „Nn…", kam es protestierend von Takara, doch schlussendlich öffnete er doch seine Lippen um Kiyomines Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Kiyomines Hände lösten ihren Druck und er strich sanft durch Takaras Haar. Die Haare von Takara faszinierte ihn immer wieder und wie so oft konnte er nicht anders als Takara mit einem Flughörnchen zu vergleichen. Eine seiner Hände wanderte nun vom Kopf aus weiter nach Unten, er fuhr leicht Takaras Ohrrundung nach als er an dessen Ohr entlang kam um schließlich Takaras Nacken sanft von hinten zu stützen. Der Kuss gewann an Leidenschaft, ihre Zungen schmiegten sich mal aneinander, um dann wieder sanft mit einander um die Vorherrschaft in Takaras Mund zu kämpfen. Sie lösten sich voneinander um Atem ringend.

„Ki- yo- mine", kam es stoßweise von Takara. Takaras Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen glänzend von dem eben beendeten Kuss und seine Augen schimmerten fiebrig vor Erregung. Kiyomine liebte diesen Anblick. Er beugte sich nach unten. Seine Lippen küssten die Takaras nur kurz um dann dessen Hals und Schlüsselbein mit Küssen und zarten Bissen zu liebkosen. Kiyomines Hände glitten dabei an Takaras Oberkörper mit leichtem Druck entlang. Takaras Körper drückte sich unwillkürlich nach oben und seine Hände die zuvor hinter Kiyomines Nacken gelegen hatten wanderten nun die Schulterblätter entlang um sich dann in die muskulösen Oberarme zu krallen.

Als sich ihre Lippen von dem brennenden Kuss lösten stahl sich ein nach Atem ringendes „Kiyomine" von Takaras Lippen. Er konnte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag in seinem ganzen Körper spüren und als nun Kiyomine anfing sanft seinen Hals und sein Schlüsselbein zu beißen und zu küssen fühlte sich Takara wie berauscht. Kiyomines Hände fuhren sanft an seiner Seite entlang und er konnte die Kraft, die von ihnen ausging in seinem ganzen Körper spüren. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich noch ein weiteres Mal und Takaras Körper wölbte sich Kiyomines entgegen.

Um der ansteigenden Spannung in seinem Körper entgegenzuwirken krallten sich Takaras Hände in die vom vielen Training, wohlgeformten und muskulösen Oberarme Kiyomines. Sein Atem kam nun stoßweise, sein Kopf fiel auf die Seite sein Blick war erst verschwommen doch dann blickte er direkt auf ihre Jacketts die noch immer unberührt auf ihren Bügeln hingen.

Takara erstarrt, was machten sie hier eigentlich? In nicht mal eineinhalb Stunden würden sie in der Sporthalle die Abschiedsworte des Direktors sowohl als auch ihre Urkunden entgegen nehmen und dann mit den anderen Graduenten und ihren Freunden die Feierlichkeiten des heutigen Tages beginnen. Sie hatten keine Zeit hierfür sosehr er es auch genoss, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Takara ließ seine Hände nun wieder auf die Schulterblätter Kiyomines gleiten und zog dann Kiyomine immer weiter zu sich herab, bis der sich nicht mehr frei bewegen konnte. Ihr halb nackten Körper lagen nun dicht aufeinander und Takara konnte den Herzschlag und die Hitze der Haut Kiyomines auf der Seinen spüren. „Kiyomine … wir müssen uns fertig machen.", flüsterte Takara sanft in das Ohr des Anderen. Kiyomine antwortete nicht, stattdessen stemmt er sich leicht mit seinen Armen nach oben, den Kopf ließ er gesenkt. Mit seiner Nase strich er leicht über Takaras Gesicht und küsste ihn dann zuerst auf die Stirn, dann auf die Lider und schlussendlich landete ein weicher Kuss auf Takaras Mund.

„_Kiyomine … wir müssen uns fertig machen."_, wie konnte es sein dass diese leise geflüsterten Worte ihn so in folgsam werden ließen. Er stemmte sich leicht nach oben ließ seinen Kopf aber gesenkt und strich mit seiner Nase leicht über Takaras Gesicht, und atmete den süßen Geruch Takaras Haut ein. Er setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Takaras Stirn, dann auf die Lider wobei er die zitternden Wimpern an seinen Lippen spüren konnte und schlussendlich ein weicher Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er ließ seinen Körper von Takaras gleiten und blieb dann dort, einer seiner Arme lag noch immer über Takaras Brust, was demonstrieren sollte das er persönlich nicht aufhören wollte. Takara blieb noch einen Moment liegen dann rollte er sich aus dem Bett, und begann sich anzuziehen. Auch Kiyomine stand nun auf und zog seine Schuluniform an. Als Kiyomine fertig war half er Takara, der wieder mit seiner Krawatte abmühte.

* * *

*Die Schuluniform wurde vom traditionellen Gakuran von einer Westlichen ersetzt – Anspielung auf das Kapitel als Schüler der Schwesterschule zu Besuch waren

Ich weiß das Ende dieses Kapitels ist ein bisschen abrupt.

**Und wie immer sind Kommentare herzlichst willkommen.**


End file.
